


When There's a Burning in Your Heart

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a double-date. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's a Burning in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr.

It’s a double-date, and the only reason Tim is there is because Billy wouldn’t stop bothering him during a tech rehearsal about wanting to go on a date with all of them together. Only, Tim’s not really sure how going to his boyfriend’s wrestling match and waiting for it to finish with Billy is a date.

Teddy’s match just ended, and Billy’s cheering for him, and for a second, Tim wonders exactly how they happened. As far as he knows, Billy and Teddy weren’t friends since forever like he and Kon, and they don’t travel—didn’t travel, he amends in his head—in the same social cliques. He can remember when Billy called him at one in the morning to say, “Hey, Tim. I just had the best night of my life.”

"What?" he had asked, groggy.

"You know Teddy? He’s friends with Kon because of wrestling?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know who you’re talking about."

"He’s my boyfriend now!"

He’s shaken out of the revere by Billy nudging him and pointing at the mats. “It’s Kon.”

Kon’s one of the captains, so Tim probably should have figured beforehand how fucking attractive he is in the uniform. Suddenly, Kon’s really the only thing he can think about and it’s not—it’s not fair. It’s all he can do to stay in his seat because when Kon grins at him just before bringing down his opponent, Tim wants to cry. This is one of the things that makes Kon happy and he’s just so beautiful moving and conquering and it’s so incredibly unfair that Tim almost starts to cry but doesn’t because Billy’s right there.

*

Their school wins the meet, of course. They won’t lose as long as Teddy and Kon are on the squad, and that’s perfectly alright. 

"What movie do you guys want to rent?" 

The Redbox at Stop & Shop only has so many options, Tim wants to say, but before he can answer, Kon wraps a heavy arm around his shoulder and says, “Don’t worry about it. You guys pick it out, we’ll get the popcorn.”

"Gotcha." Teddy winks at Kon and then they’re out of sight as Tim and Kon make their way towards the…medicine aisle.

"Kon, I thought that we were getting—" He’s interrupted by a kiss, and he can’t help but melt into it and grab onto Kon’s arms to try to hold himself together in the middle of a fucking grocery store. "Wow."

"Just getting alone for a second," Kon murmurs against Tim’s bottom lip.

"I’m okay with this."

"Awesome." And Kon’s smile reminds Tim of the grin from the wrestling meet and now that he can, Tim pulls him down for another kiss. They stay like that, making out in front of Advil and boxes of tampons until Kon’s phone starts to ring. "Fuck." He pulls back and Tim tries to make himself look a little more put together. It’s not working, and one of the employees gives them a dirty look. "They got Nightmare on Elm Street and are at the car waiting for us."

Tim bites his lip. “I guess we should get that popcorn then.”

"Yeah." 

They don’t move for a second, and then Tim reaches behind Kon to grab a pack of condoms. “Just in case, you know? Teddy and Billy do it a lot and we’ve got to make sure they’ve got protection,” he says, a cheeky grin going on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, we’re looking out for them." Kon grins and laces his fingers between Tim’s. They head off to get the popcorn.


End file.
